


Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Can't You See I'm Burning, Burning

by fossileater



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breeding, Creampie, Erotic Electrostimulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Painful Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Serious Injuries, Torture, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: "Oh, Doctor, Doctor, is this love I'm feeling?"David should question his taste in men.
Relationships: Herman Carter | The Doctor/David King, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Male Character, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Trans Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Can't You See I'm Burning, Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NothingAlarming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingAlarming/gifts).



The first thing to reach David’s senses when he awoke was the smell. The rotting must of the decaying walls mixed horrifically with the soiled gurneys that lay scattered through the barren hallway. Various stains from fluids were plastered across walls and splattered upon the cold tile his body was prone against. He peeled his scruffy cheek off the floor and slowly moved into a crouching position. Years of The Entity tossing him into different locations at will to eagerly watch him and an assortment of other survivors fight for their life against killers with an appetite for gore and bloodbaths has taught him to always be on guard. Even though this lifestyle he has found himself trapped in has gotten repetitive and at times predictable enough to be boring, the thrumming excitement racing through his veins at seeing his favorite, and most dangerous killer keeps the apathy at bay.

Herman Carter, better known simply as The Doctor by the survivors, was tall, dark, and horrifying. As if the experiments the CIA allowed him to perform weren’t enough to make a man’s skin crawl, The Entity gave him powers fueled by electricity from his own body and some have even felt his fingers combing through their minds and seizing hold of their sanity. The thrill of being chased by such a man made David’s heart race and face break out into a grin. Slowly, he began walking down the unsanitary hallway and deeper into The Doctor’s domain.

A loud crash and swear sent him jumping and he spun around seeing nothing but ruins around him. Another loud bang and he realized that someone was slamming a wrench against a nearby generator in a fit of panic. His hands clenched into tight fists as he fought back the urge to run towards the sounds and stop them from being such an idiot. Continuing his crouching pace he inched towards an open doorway and peeked through. There was Dwight with no ounce of the cool composure he is known for slamming and kicking the nonfuntioning generator. His eyes wide behind his skewed glasses and shirt untucked, mumbling loudly to himself. David looked behind himself before turning back to the panicked man and hissing. “Dwight what the fuck, man? Stop!” Dwight swung around violently and pointed his wrench at David.

“Don’t- Don’t you fucking tell me what to do David. Do you even know where we are? Who is going to be coming after us? I’m sick of this shit man. Every-Every fucking time I get killed here! EVERY FUCKING TIME!” His body was shaking violently and the wrench slammed against the side of his thigh as his arm lost what strength it had left. David made hushing motions with his arms.

“Hey. Hey. Easy Dwight everything is going to be ok. We’re gonna get out of here with nobody dying this time. Just stop making so much noise. Listen to me ok? It’s going to be ok.” David eased himself into the room swinging his eyes around, constantly on alert even as he hushed the frightened man with his soothing voice. Dwight sniffled as his arms were limp and he nodded unceasingly unable to make his shaking body do anything else.

“I’m so tired David. I’m just so so tired. David.” He mumbled and something made David stop his approach. Every muscle froze as he focused more of his attention on the man swaying before him. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end and he whispered.

“Dwight, look up at me. Let me see your face.” Dwight slowly rose his chin as the mumbles faded into repetitive whispers. Their eyes met and David sighed. “I’m so sorry Dwight. I’m so sorry.” He pulled the wrench from his limp grasp and eased the man into a sitting position propped against the wall. The generator hummed into life and David heard a guttural roar in the distance. He glanced back at the now silent Dwight and knew to his frayed mind The Doctor was already in the room with them. The apathy of being killed once again and the loss of sanity from The Doctor’s influence left him with no will to continue. David sighed and pinched his nose bridge. He did kind of promise to not let the man die this time. He pocketed his wrench and scooped the thin man up easily onto his back. Hooking Dwight’s arms over his shoulders and grasping onto his knees, David did his best to crouch and continue further into the Institute.

Luckily Dwight’s mumbling had stopped completely so David was able to refocus all of his attention on his surroundings. The two men made a lot of progress without finding any other survivors or The Doctor. David was off guard by this and his nerves began to run wild. He jumped at every footstep and adrenaline trickled into his veins. His jaw was sore from how badly his teeth were grinding and his arms were slowly becoming stiff from holding Dwight against him. The limp man was doing nothing to help and David was constantly shuffling him. His morales would not let him abandon the self proclaimed “leader” even if he considered it at every turn. Finally, he spotted the next generator and after scoping the room he set down Dwight once more against a nearby wall and began his work. After a moment of peering into the tampered wires he suddenly realized his terrible mistake. Dwight’s scream pierced his ears and David spun to see the menacing form of The Doctor in the doorway. His ever present grin was unwavering as he marched coldly into the room. David scrambled to grab Dwight and shove him behind himself but the slippery man was too quick and darted towards the doorway. His slim form slipped easily between The Doctor’s towering figure and the door. The killer paid him no mind and never stopped moving towards David. “What the fu-” A solid shoe slammed into his face and then everything was gone.

The first thing to reach David’s senses when he awoke was the searing pain in his right shoulder. The pinch and tear of his muscles against the hook as his body tried to desperately fight gravity to ease the pain somewhat was both familiar and annoying. To further his humiliation, he found his arms and legs were bound with rope as well. Any attempt to reach up and pull himself off the hook was hindered. A whine built in the back of his throat but he stifled it. As long as he was still alive he could still escape. He flinched at the loud scraping sound of a metal cart being wheeled towards him and he winced at both the sound and the pain. The Doctor stopped before him and looked up with his unblinking eyes at his new experiment. David’s heart fluttered but his face scrowled. “What’s up, Doc?” The Doctor rolled his eyes but the effect was lost as his eyelids were held back in place by the metal wrapped around his head. 

The Doctor’s teeth clicked, “Well David. I’ve recently noticed some interesting things about you.” His words hissed and spun through his mouth as the metal holding back his lips twisted the letters much like the way he was twisting the scalpel through his gloved fingers. “Like this crease around your eyes whenever you see me.” The scalpel slid easily into the thin flesh underneath David’s left eye and drifted down his cheek to his stubble covered jawline. Blood bubbled to the surface and warmed his face as it dripped down to his filthy shirt. “And this flirty uptick at the edges of your mouth whenever I get close enough to taste your scent on my tongue.” The scalpel slid across the edge of his mouth and dipped into his lower lip before popping up with a flourish on the other side. Blood red as lipstick stained his mouth and the sour smell of The Doctor’s breath stung against the wound as he leaned up close. “Why, it’s almost as if you’ve caught feelings for me David.” His eyes glinted like a crazed hawk driven mad by hunger gazing down upon a mirage in a barren desert. But this was no mirage and the bloodied morsel of prey hanging tantalizingly before him hitched his breath.

“Your mind is further gone than you think Doctor, if you really believe I would ever find you appealing.” The Doctor chuckled and pulled away, wiping the scalpel against his stained coat and returned it to the metal table. 

“Let’s test that hypothesis. Shall we?” He grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut away David’s clothes. The man stuttered and his face warmed as the bits of material were roughly yanked out around the rope bindings. He yelped as his rough shirt tore around his gaping wound still held open by the gore soaked hook and The Doctor paused to trace the long faded scars across his chest where David’s breasts once were so long ago. The man’s stomach flipped as even though the sensation of touch was not present in the scars themselves, it still buzzed in the skin around them. Now nude before him, The Doctor stepped back to admire his prey. He traded the scissors for a clamp and David squirmed as much as he could stand and stuttered in panic as the nasty feeling of a grimy glove slid into his dark bush and spread the lips of his pussy. His thick clit was left exposed for only a moment before the hard bite of metal dug down into him. The Doctor lovingly stroked down the length of the clamp and looped his finger around the black cord connected to the end. The cord slid as he backed up a few paces and he twirled it around his fingers. David pleaded as he felt the clamp tug at his clit. His clit hardened at the sensation and he squeaked at the pain of the unmoving clamp that felt so much tighter the harder he got. “Let’s begin.”

Electricity sparked across The Doctor’s palm and the cord went live. Within seconds David’s clit was filled with heat and his vision spun. He felt the feeling of his mouth opening wide and the rough tearing in his vocal chords as his body screamed. But the only thing he could focus on was the unending pleasure shooting up his spine. The electricity like a dangerous animal clawing up each vertebrae and digging its claws into a part of his being he didn’t know he possessed. His toes curled and his hips bucked as his scream deepend into a moan. The flow of electricity into his clit stopped but the shudders from the sparks that danced across his skin continued to rack his body. The Doctor tugged roughly on the cord and the metal clamp snagged harshly on his throbbing clit. David whimpered and felt the wetness from his pussy dampening his thighs. A part of his mind was amazed it didn’t evaporate like boiling water from the shock. He felt like at least some part of his body should be putting off smoke at this point. He didn’t have long to ponder however as The Doctor sent another wave of electricity down the cord. The pleasure and pain were blinding as the cuts on his face were reopened from their flimsy clotting and the hook in his shoulder shredded him. Blood poured down his bare body and the electricity was ramped higher. His muscles convulsed and spasmed as his mind short circuited. Distantly he was aware that he had come already but the racing thoughts in his head were incoherent. 

His vision cleared as the electricity was stopped again and he saw The Doctor’s face a mere few inches away. David panted heavily and his muscles would not stop shuddering in waves. Adrenaline and lust blew his pupils wide as he huffed out, “Is that all you have to give me, Daddy?” The Doctor ripped the clamp off his clit shredding the skin and sliced apart the ropes binding David’s legs. He roughly shoved his gloved fingers deep inside David’s pussy and gave him no time to adjust before thrusting into him. David’s eyes rolled back and he spread his toned legs wider giving The Doctor more room to fuck him. The Doctor growled low in his throat and shoved more fingers inside stretching David’s pussy out to the point of almost tearing. Salty tears stung the cut on his cheek as they poured down his face and turned the blood pink. The Doctor continued until David was on the edge of coming again and then he violently grabbed the man, pulling him down so hard his shoulder ripped around the hook. David screamed as his sinew and shattered bones were exposed to the sex filled air.

“Is this what you fucking wanted? To be bred like a whore by me?” The Doctor slammed David down onto his hard cock forcing him to take every inch in one thrust. The man sobbed as his bound hands didn’t allow him to move in any way to stop him. “Is this what those looks mean David? Is this why you flirt with me?” The Doctor lifted him and thrust balls deep into the man. “I feel nothing for you. I feel nothing for anybody do you understand? You are my prey, my experiment, my bitch for breeding. I will ruin your pussy until nobody else’s cock will ever be as satisfying as mine. Desperate for my cum you will drag your broken bloodied carcass across the floor to beg for me to fuck you again.” David was hyperventilating, his body overwhelmed and overstimulated as he wasn’t sure whether to force himself away or drive himself deeper onto The Doctor’s cock. Sobs shook his body as pleasure curled his toes and he wrapped his hard thighs around The Doctor’s waist as his bound hands remained trapped behind his body. The Doctor’s gloved hands dug fiercely into the exposed flesh around his spine and for a split second David was terrified The Doctor was going to dig his exposed teeth into the gore of his mangled shoulder. To have such a man gnawing on his broken bones while his tight hole was stretched so fully sent him over the edge. David’s body seized as he came painfully around The Doctor’s thick cock and his gravelly throat screamed. The Doctor thrust one last time before hot cum poured into David’s pussy. His clit throbbed at the feeling of being so full that cum was dripping out and down his bare ass to the dirty floor.

The Doctor pulled out roughly and allowed David to slam into the unforgiving tile. He moaned in pain and shuddered as the sudden cold seeped into his skin. He gazed longingly up at The Doctor whose face showed nothing but contempt for the man he so roughly fucked. A chilling sensation crawled from the depths of David’s mind and he turned his gaze away and up to find the entity descending upon him. He wasn’t able to keep his promise to Dwight after all.


End file.
